First Time
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Victorian AU. Asuka discovers what matters of the flesh is like for the first time.


**HERE IS MY FIRST NEON GENESIS EVANGELION STORY. TAKES PLACE IN VICTORIAN LONDON ON THE RIVER THAMES.**

Night had fallen, and the woman yet remained behind her closed cabin door.

When she had fled below, Shinji Ikari had instinctively hurried after her, but had stopped short in the companionway, restraining his urgent desire to take her in his arms again. His body was breathless with elation - he could scarce think, save upon what had just passed. She had kissed him! She had kissed him! Could it possibly be that she shared his feelings? After all, his father was a captain of the Imperial Japanese Navy. He was training to be a sailor. She was one of London's wealthiest women, with her father being a German duke.

He had made himself go instead to the galley where he set the kettle on to boil, then to his cabin to remove his wet trousers. As he dried himself, he again felt the sensations of their kiss, of her lovely body in his arms. He felt nigh dizzy from the flux of aching excitement surging from his chest to his cock. "Oh Soryu-sama..." he whispered.

Back in the galley in dry clothes, he had prepared a cup of tea, putting a spoonful of sugar in it, as he had observed her do. He had carried it to her cabin and knocked softly upon the door.

"Soryu-sama, I've made you some tea...to help warm you up." There had been no response. "Soryu-sama?" He waited, then said, "I'll leave it upon the table out here, if you want it." He had covered it with a plate to delay its cooling. Back upon deck he had stowed the tools and lit the running lanterns. When he had returned to the main cabin, the cup of tea was untouched.

Now it was suppertime: Shinji stood in the galley, looking across the cabin to her door. He was too agitated to feel hunger - but mayhap some nourishment would tempt her out. Opening some food tins, he prepared a quick plate, adding a biscuit warmed upon the stove. Again he made his offer outside her door; again he was met with silence. "'Twill be upon the table, _ojou-sama_ , should you want it," he said a little wistfully.

He lingered about the common area, first in the cockpit where he went through the motions of taking readings with the sextant, then at the chart table, doing calculations to plot their position - although he already knew it well. She did not emerge. At last he conceded defeat and went to his cabin.

It was past his usual hour for retiring, but he could not even contemplate sleep, so jittery was he. In the warmth of the cabin he removed his boots and pulled his braces down. He sat at the desk and spread out the Rochester newspaper from Monday, his eye briefly caught by articles as he turned the pages, but he could not attend to the words.

His mind was swimming with her - it seemed expedient to confront her with his aspirations now, given the evidence of her response...was it not?

He again had to check his eagerness: her withdrawal did not encourage this line of reasoning, and the last thing he wished was to offend her. Could he have misread her actions? Mayhap her reaction had merely been a natural rush of emotion wrought by her brush with death. Had he taken advantage of her vulnerability? Was she affronted by his forwardness?

There was a quiet knock upon his cabin door. "Mr. Ikari?"

Shinji hastily stood and snapped the braces back over his shoulders. "Come in," he said, striving to compose himself.

The door slowly opened; she looked in cautiously, then spotting him, stepped just over the threshold. She stood in the open doorway, her hands clasped together, hidden inside the sleeves of the ulster, her posture resembling that of a nun, he thought ironically. The resemblance was of course belied by her uncovered head - her beautiful flowing hair and her luxuriant eyes that he found so provocative.

They were a few paces apart, he standing by the desk, she at the door. Neither spoke. After the initial meeting of their eyes, her gaze dropped. At last she spoke, her voice hesitant. "Mr. Ikari, I...I want to thank you for saving my life this afternoon. It was very foolish of me to go into the water. I did not know how cold it was. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize, _ojou-sama_. I was glad to be of service to you."

"You have come to my aid so many times now...I am indebted to you."

"Well... I need you to finish repairing the sail. It was my leading consideration." He caught her eye and winked. To his relief she smiled.

Silence fell again. Shinji noticed that under the hem of the nightgown her feet were bare. She seemed to sense his perusal, and self-consciously covered one foot with the other. Again he was assailed by the urge to speak what was in his heart.

"Mr. Ikari..." she trailed off, her hands twisting in the sleeves. "Mr. Ikari, may I stay in your cabin tonight?" Her eyes at last met his.

Shinji was confused. "Is there something amiss in your cabin? I can fix it, or you can have one of the other two cabins."

She shook her head. "May I stay here tonight...with you?"

He was dumbstruck. She could not possibly mean...? He searched her face for her intent, but her eyes had again chased away. His hand tightened upon the edge of the desk. Swallowing hard, he tried to respond. "Do you want to...do you mean...?" At a loss for the appropriate term to use, he turned his head pointedly to the berth, his eyebrows raised.

She nodded. He could see the blush start in her face. His body thrilled - his heart pounded, his breathing became uneven. He yearned to immediately bear her to the bed, but he sought to temper his exhilaration, gripping the desk and inhaling and exhaling slowly. When he spoke, he could not hide the excitement in his voice. "Are you...did you ever...lie with a man?"

"No."

"Do you know what that means?"

She looked at him, lifting her chin. "I know that the man... goes into the woman," she said, sounding defensive. Her blush had deepened.

Fighting against his body's every instinct, he struggled for rational thought. He looked away from her hypnotic beauty, down at the mahogany desktop. He trusted not his own feelings, nor hers. He could not take her virginity as recompense for saving her life. At length he said resignedly. "I can't do it _ojou-sama_. Someday you will marry - and you'll want to keep your...virginity...for your husband."

She shook her head, her face calm, intent. "No. I love you," she said simply.

He had never felt the like of the joy that swelled all over his body. In two strides he was standing before her. He looked down into her upturned face, his body swaying with his urge to embrace her. "Oh _ojou-sama_ , I can't tell you how happy you have made me...from the moment I learned you were a woman my heart has been bursting thinking on you." He stared into her shining eyes. "Will you tell me one thing?" he asked. "Will you tell me your given name?"

There was a pause, then she said softly. "Asuka."

"Asuka...Asuka" he felt the name in his mouth - It was like a lovely sigh. "It's a gorgeous name for such a gorgeous woman." He smiled at her. "Mine's Shinji...no more 'Mr. Ikari'."

"Shinji," she tested it. He nodded, savoring the movement of her pretty lips upon his name.

"Will you not come in Asuka?" He drew her completely into the cabin and closed the door behind her. Knowing not how to proceed, he spoke in an anxious rush. "Will you sit? Can I take your coat?" Her hands appeared from the long sleeves and unbuttoned the ulster. Standing behind her he lifted it off her shoulders and turned to hang it upon a peg in the bulkhead.

When he turned back, the white nightgown was uncovered. As she stepped further into the cabin, the lantern light revealed through the delicate fabric the outline of her alluring body - the sinuous line from her waist to her hips, the slim legs, the junction of her moving thighs. Shinji was staggered. This must be another dream - too sweet to be truth. He jabbed his thumb sharply into his finger to wake himself, but, merciful God, she was still there.

She moved slowly about the cabin, her curious gaze taking in the books upon the shelf, his list of tasks for himself, the drawings upon his desk. He watched her, adoring her presence in his cabin. When she again faced him, they looked at each other - she seeming as nervous as he.

He cleared his throat. "Will you...will you have some wine?"

"Yes please." She smiled timidly.

He eagerly began searching the lockers, by and by finding a small bottle of port. "I only have one cup here," he said, uncorking it. "I'll fetch another from the galley."

"Can't we share the cup?"

"We can." He nodded; he did not want to leave the cabin, lest he return and find her vanished. He handed her the wine first; she tasted it with little sips, both hands holding the cup. "Oh, it is sweet...how delicious!" She took another draught before handing it back to him.

"Will you sit Asuka?" he invited. She looked about - there was only the one seat at the desk.

"Where will you sit?" she asked.

He considered. "Will you sit upon my lap?"

She looked up at him shyly and nodded. He sat at the built in desk seat and held his arms out to her, whereupon she turned and cautiously sat crosswise upon his lap. All at once he felt the tickle of her breath upon his face, her warm, sweet weight upon his thighs, and found himself meeting her eyes from a foot away. In that brief moment, he read the confusion of excitement and apprehension in her big eyes, then her gaze nervously dropped, her cheeks blushing anew. Suddenly the cup of port was a welcome distraction, and he offered it to her.

He put one arm round her slim back, moving aside her long hair, and shifted her subtly upon his lap, sensing the shape of her bottom and legs with his thighs-it even more gratifying than that first day, with her now full awake and no heavy coats between them. As she drank, his eyes caressed her face, sitting as she was, nigh level with his own. The darkness of her eyebrows and lashes contrasted vividly with her white skin, and in the lantern flame the amber shone in her brown eyes. He watched her soft pink lips brush upon the metal rim. Handing the cup back to him, she asked him what he was reading in the newspaper.

"Oh I read papers from all the large cities near the lakes, when I can get hold of them. I do be looking for news about levies and regulations that affect my business, and for ideas on new ways to use the boat." As they passed the cup back and forth, he turned through the newspaper, rambling on, scarce aware of what he said, so overwhelmed was he by her nearness.

He stole downward glances as he spoke. The white nightgown was modestly buttoned all the way to her throat, but the simplicity of the garment only enhanced the sight of the fabric pushed out by her full breasts. Under his hand upon her back, he felt the thin cotton rumple against her skin, confirming his supposition that she wore nothing underneath. Indeed, as she moved, he caught intermittent glimpses of her breasts through the fabric.

When he paused to refill the cup, she pushed the newspaper aside to look at his drawings under it. "What are these?"

"Plans for installing a steam engine aboard. I'll need to modify the storage lockers aft of the cockpit." He showed her the manufacturer's diagram of the engine with its measurements.

"How does it work?"

He went on to explain the principle of the engine, pointing out parts upon the diagram. When he arrived at the description of the action of the pistons in the cylinders, he began to turn red himself, so excited was he at the thought of what would be passing between them that night. She did not notice his reaction, and he saw that in her innocence she was insensible to the imagery.

A feeling of apprehension grew in him, heightened as she passed the cup to him and he appreciated anew the marked difference in size of their hands. He had never bedded a virgin, and never a woman so petite of figure. All of the females with whom he had carnal relations had exclaimed over the size of his organ-12 inches long and had remarkable thickness. What if the attempt to copulate with Asuka should do her serious injury? She had heard from her friends that Japanese men had small cocks but Shinji disproved that stereotype.

Realizing that she had turned her face away from the desk and towards him, his voice trailed off. She stared at him, her eyes alight, and her hand came up to touch his face. Her fingers ran slowly over the stubble upon his jaw. "Shinji," she whispered. Then her hand moved to his shoulder, a look of wonder upon her face as she felt through his shirt the muscles there and in his chest. He caught her hand in his and held her palm to his heart, where the rapid beat was palpable. "Asuka... I love ye" he breathed. Their eyes locked, and this time her gaze did not shy away from their intense communion. Her eyes shone, and he saw her lips part slightly. He squeezed her hand upon his chest, and his other arm tightened round her back, drawing her closer till they shared the warm halo of their breaths...closer yet... till he tilted his head to hers, saw her dark lashes lower... then their lips met, scarce touching.

There seemed a hushed, enchanted pause...then he pressed his lips full to hers - how soft and warm they were! Her arms went round his neck, and she responded with eager, though innocent kisses. Shinji could hold back no longer: his mouth moved upon hers, his kiss growing more and more forceful. Both his arms were round her now, pulling her body tight against his. When he slipped his tongue between her parted lips, he felt her start with surprise; his embrace tightened, and plying her with slow, heady kisses...caressing her lips with his tongue, softly nipping at her full lower lip with his lips... he succeeded in opening her mouth and sliding his tongue along hers. He thrust his tongue in the sweet wetness till she began to respond in kind, her tongue playing with his, tentatively at first, but becoming progressively more passionate till their mouths fed hungrily upon each other - he bent her backwards over his arm, her hair spilling onto the desk. Squirming and arching against him, she abetted his efforts to press their heated bodies together as closely as possible with her sitting across his lap.

His cock was stiff now against her buttock, his body urgent...over the nightgown his hand slid down from her back, his thumb skimming over the rounded side of her breast, over her waist and hip and along her thigh. All at once he sat up, breaking from the kiss, scooped his hand under her knees, and stood.

He carried her in his arms the few steps to the berth, where he let her legs down. He reached for the top button upon her gown - he paused, looking down into her eyes; he found no evidence of hesitation. His large, impatient fingers fumbled upon the tiny buttons, while she undid the buttons at her wrists, then assisted him, starting at the lower end of the placket. Their fingers met in the middle at the last button and it was done. Grasping the edges of the opening he drew them out to her shoulders, the deep vee of the open placket rising to span them. Then it dropped, catching momentarily upon the peaks of her breasts and her hips before falling to the floor.

He looked into her eyes before his gaze descended. She stood stark naked before him, nigh an arm's length away, timorous under his scrutiny. His breathing grew rapid as he gaped, at last at liberty to indulge his cravings without inhibition. Her lilting figure flowed marvelously from her high, round breasts to her slim waist to her curved hips. Her skin was creamy in the lantern light, punctuated by the pink, uptilted nipples and the dark daub of fairy floss upon her mount, those lures so irresistible to a man's eyes. As if in a trance, he pulled down his braces and removed his shirt.

Under his heated perusal she grew increasingly abashed - her glance flicking down to his tightly tented trouser front. The blush spread from her face to her breasts. He decided to keep his trousers on for the moment, lest he frighten her away. Her hands started to waver in front of her body, but he caught them in his.

"Don't hide yourself, Asuka." He held her hands out to the sides, and pointedly looked down at her nakedness. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever beheld - a goddess ta be sure." His hands glided up her arms to her shoulders, where he gently brushed locks of her hair back.

Slowly his fingers slid down from her shoulders - he could see that her large breasts were trembling. Indeed, his hands were nigh trembling themselves as he held his breath and ever so lightly traced his widespread fingertips over her pale round orbs - feeling the smooth skin, the proud contour - before drawing together over the delicate peaks. He cupped her breasts in his palms, lifting and squeezing them to marvel at their warm springy weight... even more delectable in his hands than he had ever imagined. 'So big' he thought.

Her breathing had quickened under his touch; she was watching his face where his monstrous desire was full writ. His fingers sought out her nipples...brushing softly back and forth over them till he heard her breath catch. Looking into her face he lost himself in the limpid entreaty in her eyes. Oh love! He dropped his hands to her waist and lifted her into the berth.

As she scooted further in to make room for him, he swiftly rid himself of his trousers. Then he was in the berth and bearing her down to the mattress, their naked bodies at last meeting. His tongue claimed her mouth, and his hands, like a starving man at a sudden feast, roved over her succulent unclad treasures - her hair...her neck...her back...her breasts...her bottom...her hips - his magnificent cockstand knocking against her thighs. He felt her timid hands upon his chest and back.

Rolling her to her back, his lips traveled down from her mouth, nibbling in the warm sweet hollow of her neck, making her laugh and twist her head back and forth...but when his mouth moved lower to the swelling flesh of her breasts, she inhaled audibly. He nuzzled over one luscious hillock, then into the valley between, then up over the other...avoiding her nipples... his open lips just barely grazing her soft skin. How delicious was her fragrance! As her breathing became more uneven, he could feel her breasts quiver under his mouth.

At last he approached a beckoning rosebud - he raised his eyes, delighting in the amorous glow of her face - then he lowered his head and slowly licked her nipple. "Oh!" she gasped. He repeated the caress - the supple peak tilted slightly under the push of his broad, wet tongue, then sprang back upright. He proceeded to lick and swirl his tongue upon it, while he clasped her other breast in his hand, gently squeezing the warm flesh.

Asuka was sighing now, her fingers twined in his hair. Under his lingual attentions her nipple grew stiffer and stiffer...now he drew it between his lips and ever so softly sucked upon it, tugging and laving at it. Presently his fingers replaced his mouth, strumming over the aroused wet bud, as he kissed his way to her other breast and treated it to a like play with his lips and tongue. With the increasing agitation of Asuka's hands in his hair, Shinji raised his head, and, propping himself upon an elbow, lay upon his side next to her, his turgid organ pressed against her hip. Both her nipples now stood taut, glistening with his spittle.

His lips hovered over hers, his fierce eyes holding her gaze as his hand started to roam downward from her breasts. He dallied momentarily in the oval indentation of her navel-eliciting a nervous giggle - before sliding gradually down her flat belly, till his fingers at last encroached upon the little cluster of curls atop her mound. She started and her cheeks flushed, but he would not let her look away. He toyed with the soft, bouncy hair, petting it and twirling his fingers in it. Then he cupped the graceful rise of her mound in his palm, two fingers curling to follow its curve between her thighs as far as he could with her legs together. "Asuka," he breathed, his lips hovering over hers.

His fingers delved in the curls to find the beginning of the silky notch, then followed it down with the tip of his middle finger till he felt he was touching her clitoris. He wiggled his finger upon it, watching her eyes grow wide. More deliberately he rubbed it, rolling it under his fingertip. As he continued to fondle her, her body grew increasingly restless, her eyelids fluttered down, he felt her panting breaths upon his cheek. He tried to push his finger further onto her pussy, but was thwarted by her closed legs. Sliding his hand down her thigh he eased her legs slightly apart.

Returning to her vagina he resumed his caresses upon her clitoris, but now began to slip his finger down to trace over the delicate edges of her inner lips. He stroked them... then the small nub of her clitoris...gliding from one to the other, feeling them swell under his finger. By gradual degrees he parted the little lips, wriggling his finger deeper between them each time, feeling the nectar gathering. Gently he probed for her opening, but found no admittance where it should be.

By now her lips were slick with her moisture, and her clitoris was full erect. Her body writhed helplessly, her mound rising into his palm. Shinji gazed down at her in jubilant disbelief. A mere four days prior, he had no ken of this darling woman - now he had lost his heart to her, and here she be in his berth... upon his coarse woolen blanket... all her nubile charms laid bare before him, her body blossoming under his touch. His large hand clasped her mound, his tanned skin startling between her ivory thighs, his middle finger rhythmically arching up and down as he stroked her.

His huge throbbing cock was insistent now, prodding her thigh and weeping droplets of clear fluid. He rose, bringing his shiny fingertip to his nose as he shifted position to lie over her...her naked female scent galvanized his body with primitive visceral emotion - he was about to have her! No dream this! He lowered his hips to hers, using his knees to spread her thighs wide.

He felt her body tense, her eyes opening and finding his. He kissed her, trying to reassure her. Her hesitant hands came to rest upon his flanks. Carefully he laid his cock against her pussy, for the moment just sliding lengthwise back and forth between her warm, buttery lips, mimicking the motion of his finger, till he saw her anxious expression ease somewhat.

Lifting his hips, he reached down between them to adjust his engorged weapon to the proper angle for engagement. In the slippery cleft, Nature took him to the proper place - the broad, blunt head of his cock sealed against her hidden opening. His heart racing, his eyes fixed upon hers, he gave an experimental push, feeling the resisting flesh of her virginity. Her eyes widened and her hands tightened upon him. He pushed harder, but made no advance. Gradually he increased the pressure, without avail.

A fearful expression clouded her eyes. He too was starting to feel apprehensive, but he endeavored to remain composed. How much force be necessary? Easing up, he readjusted himself against her.

Now he bore down upon her with a sudden forceful push - and her maidenhead split round his bulbous cockhead. She cried out - a gasping yelp - and her fingers dug into his sides. He moaned at the exquisite sensation of her hot, tight pussy round his knob. Oh sweet Jesus...he was inside her body! Restraining the instinct to forge ahead, he held himself steady. "Easy woman," he said in a strangled whisper, kissing her lips and stroking her face and hair till the look of pain in her eyes ebbed.

He resumed pushing - his breaths hoarse as he slowly advanced up her pussy - inch by inch his cock stretched wide open her virgin sheath. The look of pain in her eyes was now eclipsed by shock: her mouth was open, her hands gripped his sides, and her breasts shook with her shallow breaths. Her little pussy struggled to take in his prodigious organ.

At last he felt the deed was done: his entire machine was squeezed in her pussy's embrace, his large balls lay against her bottom cheeks, his hair pressed to hers. "I be all the way in, Asuka," he groaned, rocking his weight gently upon her. "Now you be mine." Heady with bawdy exultation, he covered her panting mouth with his, driving his tongue in ...her little tongue twined voluptuously with his. Raising his head after several moments he searched her face - her brown eyes seemed enormous with unshed tears. "Be you well Asuka?" he said softly. "Is the pain too great? Do you want me to stop?"

"Stop? Is it not over?"

He could not help laughing at her innocence. "Oh you darling!" he said huskily, and kissed her again. Almost imperceptibly he began to move his hips, easing his cock a little way out of her, then unhurriedly resheathing it. Watching her face, he repeated the motion a few more times, drawing out an inch or two further, fighting to build momentum in the deliciously compressive passage. As his movements became more distinct, the most enchanting expression of rapturous wonder overspread her lovely face. "Oh, Shinji! Ohhh..." she murmured.

Her arms crept about him, holding him fast. Little by little his strokes increased in magnitude, till he was at last working the full length of his organ in and out of her novice vagina with deep, smooth movements. His open mouth brushed against hers before he rose up slightly upon his arms, drinking in the incomparable sight of this love of a woman under him, her small body mated with his, the sensations openly playing over her face, her breasts plumply shifting up and down as she took in his thrusts. "Asuka..." he murmured, lifting a hand to touch her cheek.

She rose onto her elbows, breathing hard, craning her head and curling her pelvis up to try to see their connection. He saw her dazed eyes following the motions of his cock. "Oh! It's all going into me...!" she said breathlessly.

He groaned ecstatically. " _Hai ojou-sama_! It is." He covered her again, the hot skin of their bellies and chests pressing together. His tongue pushed into her mouth to penetrate her wet female flesh at both ends. Deliberately he slowed his strokes, savoring the succulent squeeze of her vagina along the length of his organ. "Sweet Jesus...the feel of ye, Asuka...I love the feel of ye!" he gasped. Her arms tightened round him, then she raised her legs to clutch his hips, her warm lissome body undulating with his. All rational thought abandoned him: he thrust into her faster and more and more vigorously till their entwined bodies were rocking in the berth. She heaved and arched against him, her panting breaths and gasps oh so sweet to his ears, mingling with his own moans.

In the ecstasy of her pussy's wet grip he felt his impending crisis. His breathing ragged, his large hand with one prolonged caress moved possessively over her face, her breast—catching the erect nipple briefly between his fingers, down her waist to her hip, over her upraised thigh, then slid under her buttock to feel where they were joined. He groaned, gloating over her lewdly distended vagina - her wet opening straining round his tremedous girth.

As he felt his spunk rise, he drove into her with short, swift strokes, riding her clitoris. Her whole body seemed to grow taut under him. "Oh Shinji! - I -oh what is happening?!" she moaned. He opened his eyes just in time to see her eyebrows draw together and her lips to stiffen into an O. "Are you spending Asuka?" he gasped...then he felt her pussy pulsate round him and heard her astonished little cries. Oh God!...he buried himself to the hilt and inundated her pussy with torrents of spunk.

He knew not how much time had passed, staggered as he was with a previously unknown bliss. Their panting breaths had eased and he lay atop her, warm skin cleaving together down to their wet junction. Lifting his head, he looked down into her face. Her eyes were open but unseeing; she appeared stunned.

Very carefully he drew his cock out of her pussy, whereupon she squeezed her legs together, her hands clasping her vulva, and rolled to her side, drawing her knees up. They lay speechless. Shinji was devoid of all thought, his consciousness transported by pure emotion.

Presently she stirred, lifting one hand up towards her face. "Oh Shinji, what happened?" she asked. He saw with joy the thick pearly fluid - streaked with blood - that blurred her fingertips.

"It's my spunk, _ojou-sama_ , and the blood be from your virginity." He sat up and leaned over to open a drawer under the berth, grabbing a pair of handkerchiefs. As he held her hand and wiped her fingers with one she repeated "Spunk?"

"My sperm...the balm of love. When a man spends he shoots it into the woman." Taking the other handkerchief, he tenderly pressed it to her pussy. "Did I hurt you Asuka?" he whispered, his lips grazing hers, his palm cupping her between her thighs. "No," she whispered back sleepily, looking radiant. He kissed her and drew the blanket over them.

 **THE END.**


End file.
